Rock 'n' Roller Coaster (Disney-MGM Studios Ontario)
Rock 'n' Roller Coaster is an enclosed launched steel roller coaster ride at Disney-MGM Studios at the Ontario Disneyland Resort. is located at The Hollywood Pictures Backlot, an area of the park which also features The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. The coaster accelerates from 0 to 57 miles per hour in 2.8 seconds The riders experience 4.5 G as they enter the first inversion, more than an astronaut does on a space shuttle launch. Both versions of the attraction feature five trains, although only four can run at one time. The remaining train is kept in backup while being serviced (each train is rotated out periodically for safety reasons). Ride experience Queue Guests begin the queue by entering through a small and narrow tent, with boxes designed like instrument cases decorating the scene. The guests then wait in an unshaded, gridded-queue area (if the queue is long), and then proceed to a ramp that takes them back and forth, to curve around the front of the building, behind the giant electric guitar, and into the "G-Force Records" recording studio. Guests then enter a circular room with a high ceiling decorated with a giant record. Guests can see posters for bands or artists Disney has signed, along with other miscellaneous and famous bands/singers. These posters are displayed via LCD scene and are changed daily. Guests then continue immediately to enter a small room with doors covered in marbles and a small exhibit of recording instruments. Guests can interact with the marble doors and often do, and if they take the time to look at the exhibit, they will see various funny parts (i.e. the person who organized and presented the exhibit is named Mike Rofone). Guests are then called by a Cast Member to join other guests (this is where the Fastpass+ line and Stand-by lines merge) to enter the studio that is where they recording in. Guests wait for the recording to stop, and the automatic doors eventually open. As guests enter, the song "Walk This Way" plays, except, after the introduction is played, the drums, vocals, and guitar cuts out, leaving only the bassline (the guitar occasionally comes back in). Guests see Aerosmith recording and wait momentarily, until the band is interrupted by their manager (played by Illeana Douglas). The manager tells the band that they have a show to get to, and they can't stay with the guests any longer. Steven Tyler expresses discontent with this outcome and suggests to his manager to get the guests to their concert, along with backstage passes. The manager reluctantly accepts, after a few seconds of persuasion. After she accepts to give the ride and tickets to the show, the guests see her call her assistant "Sal", who she tells to get a "stretch" limo. After a few seconds of thinking, she takes it back and instead asks for a "super stretch". She then tells the guests that she has gotten a "really fast car" for them to ride to the concert because the show is all the way across town. Guests then see the limo with the band in it already peel out of the lot, leaving the manager behind. The automatic doors open to the outdoor parking garage, where guests will be boarding their limos. As the doors open, the audio for "Walk This Way" plays as guests exit. Guests walk along a fence that separates them from the limos. Immediately after entering the garage, guests see the limos that are ready to be launched off from 0 to 57 MPH in 2.8 seconds. As cars launch off, guests hear echoed and intense screaming, and extra added sound effects (which can scare guests and make them nervous). Guests then proceed from here through a short line to board their limo. Ride While the guests wait for the ride to begin, a radio DJ presents the safety spiel, followed by a traffic report. The highway sign flashes humorous messages like: "Traffic bug you? Then STEP on it!" Guests wait for the car ahead of them to finish the ride, and eventually they hear an introduction (which varies, and includes messages such as "We're only just getting started!" or "Hold on, here we go!"). After this introduction, Steven Tyler alternates between each ear the countdown of "Five, four, three, two, one!", as they hear the introduction of the song they're about to hear. As Tyler gets to 1 in the countdown, guests begin to accelerate from 0 to 58 MPH in less than 2.8 seconds. During this initial second, the on-ride camera takes the photo of the guests. After a long straightway, the car proceeds to do a Roll Over (Sea Serpent), and then some less intense maneuvers. During the ride, there are neon signs on the side of the track, designed to mimic road signs. The car continues along the track, until it reaches the second inversion, a corkscrew. Finally, guests perform a humpback as they enter the "VIP parking" section for the fictitious concert. Guests wait in a tunnel at a stop for a moment, then proceed to the VIP backstage area, where they're greeted by a red carpet and monitors displaying their ride photos. Guests then exit through the gift shop. Soundtrack Disney Imagineers to produce a special soundtrack for the roller coaster. Each coaster train features different songs. * The songs heard to each ride contain some new lyrics written specifically for the attraction. * Car license plates and songs heard on each car: ** 1QKLIMO: lightshow theme; plays "Gotta Be Somebody" (Nickelback), "I Saw Her Standing There" (The Beatles), ** UGOBABE: lightshow theme; plays "Heaven (DJ Sammy), "Stairway to Heaven" (Led Zepplin), ** BUHBYE: lightshow theme; plays "Young Lust", "F.I.N.E.*" & "Love in an Elevator" & "Walk This Way" ** H8TRFFC: lightshow theme; plays "Bring Me to Life" (Evanescence), "Paralyzer" ** 2FAST4U: lightshow theme; plays "Safety Dance (Crazy Frog) & There is a 6th Limo in the fleet of ride vehicles of Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. This vehicle is without a license plate, and is always "in refurbishment." The vehicles are rotated in and out of use after a period of many thousands of laps around the track. However, the maintenance teams will switch out the plate and add the proper song to the new vehicle every time a rotation is made. The ride formerly featured Uncle Joe Benson, a well-known Los Angeles rock radio DJ, as the station's DJ. Currently, Bill Hart (known as Bill St. James), the host of ABC Radio's "Flashback", provides the voice for the DJ of "LA's Classic Rock Station". The height requirement on this ride is 48 inches. Musical selections The initial announcement just said that there would be 5 categories of songs. Unveiling songs ( in each category) that can be played during the ride. After riders board the train and lower their restraint, attached to the restraint is a small screen containing the logo of the ride and five categories of songs the rider can pick from. The song that the rider picked begins put on the earbuds as the train go to the LIM Launched track. Depending on the song, it may begin at the beginning and end early as the total cycle time of the roller coaster is 1 minute and 30 seconds. Hidden Song Selections In addition to these 30 songs, Disney-MGM Studios also provided additional "hidden" songs that are available to riders, but are not included in the queue video. There is a 6th Limo in the fleet of ride vehicles of Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. This vehicle is without a license plate, and is always "in refurbishment." The vehicles are rotated in and out of use after a period of many thousands of laps around the track. However, the maintenance teams will switch out the plate and add the proper song to the new vehicle every time a rotation is made. To access these songs, after lowering the restraint, on the screen, riders must push and hold the logo of the ride for approximately ten seconds. When they release their finger, a number pad will then show up. Entering a three digit code will allow the rider to listen to the song that the code corresponds to Hidden Mickeys Main article: Hidden Mickey * One in the pre-show (found on a small chalkboard in the bottom right corner of the sound room (this one was made by a cast member and changes at times) * One in the pre-show (found on the ground, formed by three coils of wire). * One in place of each "Expiration Date" for the license plates on the limos. * Many on the floor in Studio C, hidden in the carpet pattern. * Three on the ride track itself (one found on a yellow sign behind a red limo, two on the ground in a cityscape area). * Two in the tile mosaic in the rotunda before the recording studio near the marble doors. * One in the post show area to the right as one enters this area. * Many on Steven Tyler's shirt on the poster outside. * One on Joe Perry's medallion on the outside poster. Speakers In each train, there is a total of 120 speakers. There are 5 speakers per seat including 1 subwoofer (Under The Seat), and 4 located in the headrest. There are 820 speakers located in the rides show building, and launch area (Not Including In The Train). This makes a total of about 900 speakers in the attraction. Category:Disney-MGM Studios Ontario Attractions